Cho'Gath/History
Previous Splash Art North America= Cho'Gath OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old.jpg|1st Gentleman Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old2.jpg|2nd Gentleman Cho'Gath Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin old3.jpg|3rd Gentleman Cho'Gath |-|China= Cho'gath OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Cho'Gath Cho'gath NightmareSkin Ch.jpg|Nightmare Cho'Gath Cho'gath GentlemanSkin Ch.jpg|Gentleman Cho'Gath ** Bonus health per stack increased to from . ;V6.5 * General ** New ability icons ;V5.21 * ** Tooltip updated. ** Champion kills grant Cho'Gath 2 stacks. ** When at max stacks it will restore health on unit kill and double the amount on champion kill. *** Heal is functional despite not displaying in tooltip. ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. ** Refunds 50% of both cooldown and mana cost if it kills a minion or monster. ;V4.18 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.8 * ** Cast range increased to 175 from 150. ** Cast time reduced to seconds from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 23 from 19. ;V3.15 * ** Tooltip corrected to state slow duration is 3 seconds and not ;V3.01 * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Targeting cone now attached to Cho'Gath. ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Health gain changed to 20 - 71 from 34 - 68. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.148 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.145 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ** Attack range normalized to 125 from 130. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Delay normalized to from - * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . * ** Width now increases based on Cho'Gath's size. * ** Now grants Cho'Gath up to 50 additional attack range based on both rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to seconds from . ** Range increased to 150 from 100. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Red/green rings added to indicate which targets will be affected. ** Delay reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to kill targets protected by shields. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Run animation speed while enlarged adjusted. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Now a particle will correctly appear if it can kill the target. ;V1.0.0.118b * ** Chance of failing to knock up target reduced. ;V1.0.0.113 * Stats ** Health reduced to 520 from 550. ** Armor reduced to 19 from 21. * ** Mana gain reduced to + ( level) from + ( level) * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Stacks loss on death changed to rounded-up half from 3. *** Inconsistent with V1.0.0.86 ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Delay reduced to from * ** Health gain reduced to 32 + (2 level) from + ( level) ** Mana gain reduced to from (still scales by level) V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug with the level-up tooltip showing the cooldown changing even though it did not. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Cost changed to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Is now classified as an area-of-effect spell for like and . ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Will no longer trigger . ** Will now fire even if Cho'Gath misses the target. * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit (including , , or another very large Cho'Gath) ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for items like . * ** Can now be toggled off. * ** Fixed a bug at Rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when at maximum stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the mastery caused it not to kill the target. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Damage is now dealt on knocking targets airborne from targets hitting the ground. * ** Stack loss on death changed to rounded-up half from all. ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Autoattack animation timing tweaked. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Fixed a bug with damage values in Death Recap. ** Tooltip updated to reflect health gain on enemy kill. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not able to kill . ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Fixed a bug where activating it when the target had too much health dealt too much damage. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Range increased to 1000 from 900. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target at large sizes. ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary / critical strike animations updated * ** Cho'Gath now gains mana}} when killing a unit (together with the health gain) ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Health gain per kill increased to 40 - 82 from 30 - 72. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Now also hits Cho'Gath's primary target. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 70. ** ratio ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 20. * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Size per stack reduced to from ;V0.9.22.15 * Renamed to * New voiceover * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * Size increased. ** Size gain per stack slightly decreased. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range increased by 50. * ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Health gain increased to 30 - 72 from 15 - 72. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to incorrectly display on champions. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Consume health threshold changed to from a percentage of target's health. ** Will no longer bypass , , or . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip corrected ** No longer kills targets affected by or . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Added ** - *** Cho'Gath restores life upon killing units. ** - *** Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay jagged spikes will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. ** - *** Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying scream in a cone damaging and silencing enemies hit. ** - *** Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes impaling enemy units behind his primary target. ** - *** Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole instantly killing it if below a health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consumption health threshold. }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Cho'Gath